Katie Kissable's Harry Potter Fanfic
by xXxkatiekissablexXx
Summary: a scene kid goes 2 hoqwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry for her 6th year while her brother is in his 7th year, what conflicts are yet to come? Who iz justin?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1.

AN: This first chapter is dedicated to u nathan! U rox! BrokeNCYDe roqs! Se7en u rock!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~zxXxz~~~~~~~3~Justin~3~~~~~~~zxXxz~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Hi, muh name iz Katie kissable &amp;&amp;I like cupcakes! I wear hot pink lip stick &amp; when I kiss peepz it leaves a mark (dat is how I got my name.) I have long cupcake pink hair dat is long &amp;&amp; reaches muh mid-back, but it would normally be longer but I tease muh hair so it looks like Vanna Venom's. (ooh she's sooo sexi) I dun't have other coloured streaks in it only becuz only da true scene kidds hav 1 colour in there hayr. Im 16 &amp; a witch. I go to a magical skool called Hoqwarts &amp; i am in muh 6th year, I have a older bro who is in his 7th year, he's super rad. Peepz tell me he looks like se7en from BrokeNCYDE (OH-M-GEE se7en is sooo hot! With his sexii hairstyle and everythinq But eww no muh bro does not totally look like se7en) AN: If u dun't know who se7en is den fuck off u fuckinq posers! I love stores dat sell brightly colored colothing (if u didn't already kno ima scene kid) I buy all muh clothes from blue banana and 3rd and 56th street. (all da kids dat go to hoqwarts from da US are jelous becuz they can't buy brightly coloured pants derr.) For example: today I wore muh bright neon blue pants (Im in ravenclaw so i gots to wear blue) with muh black tank top shirt dat flattered how big my boobs were. I also wore my black &amp;&amp; white plaid high heels and muh brightly colored bracelets around muh arms. I was also wearing muh bright blue eye shadow and black eyeliner but not too much like those fuckinq stupid emo poser kids, and black mascara. I was also wearing muh favourite thing of all, my giant cupcake sun glasses! but when I was walking to my first class, Defense against the dark marks, when all of a sudden a voice came out of nowhere!<p>

"What the fuck do you think your wearing?" said professer Mogonagol  
>"Uhm muh steller sunglasses?" i said.<br>"Take them off now!" she shouted.  
>"Why? I can't see otherwise" i lied<br>"Oh, very well then. Off to class"  
>Den she walked away and chanted under my breath "Fuck you" (Professer Mogonogolo is a prep and she is da transformers teacher ha! Shes def a fuckinq poser if she waz scene or emo)<p>

AN: I think this is pretty good 4 muh first story what do you think guise, please leave some good reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

AN: I only got 1 review(s) for muh last chapter so far… Dis chapter is decicated to muh reviewer of chapter 1! Muh name isn't primus OKAY! Its Kati kissable, I thought i had addressed dis b4 in muh first chapter. I guess i was wrong! U also spelt grammar wrong u flaming hippocret! i also punctuate PERFECTLY! Sorriez if i use slang && spell some words wrong but u gots to deal with it! Muh Microsoft word thingy won't correct muh spellin, everytime I press f7 noffin happens!  
>On another note: ty Nathan 4 helpin me with da plot in da story. U rock! Also Phil, U rock da most out of all da people even more den se7en from brokenyde I LOOOOVEEE YOU!<p>

I den noticed a poster on a nearby magical colomn & it said dat there was gonna to be a brokencyde concert at hogsmeet! I heart brokencyde! Dey are da best band ever! The only problem was, who was i gonna to go with, not many true scene kids like meh like brokencyde, only da poser scene kidds like dem it seems now. I came back Into relity && headed to defense against the dork marks (get it, cause dorks are in it!)

"Today we will be learnin about bogarts." Said professeur Locart  
>"Boogarts turn into thingz dat ur da most scared off" He said intellengenitally<p>

He den moved over towards his closet in da back of da room over by da staircase dat leads to da back. Da old closet moved as if sumthin dat was alive was in dere. He den pulled a latch and a very sexi bi guy came out of da closet! It was… Draco Malfoy!

"WTF GILDAROY" I shouted silently.

i can't believe locarte was afraid of bisexual men! I love bisexual mens! Dere just so sexy cuz like dey like girls but den dey also like guys and its soooo hot when 2 guys kiss, and on purpose! i used to eavesdrop on harry potter and fred wealsey gettin it on in da griffindoor common room, i would go to da room of reguirement where i was majically sent to da griffindore cummin room (get it cuz peepz dere are so sexi, but dere mostly all stupid fucking preps!) & den i would watch harry and fred make out (dere da only kids in griffinfoor dat are not preps, and dere uber sexi!)Anyway Draco had Platinum Blonde hair and ice blue eyes that were the color of ice & he was wearing his emo green and blak shirt wif his skin tight green tight pants wif chains on dem dat showed off how thing he waz. Even though he's emo I still think he is da most sexist guy in skool! He went from outside of da closet over to da seat next to meh. Muh stomache was filling with cupcake butterflies, i had never sat next to him in any of my klasses, EVER! i just wanted 2 leave hot pink kissy marks all over his face && neck  
>AN: rememeber dats how I got my name u flammin prep reviewer! read da story completely b4 u go off and flam on it plz!(btw plz = pleaze)<p>

"So whose up first?" Said lokart  
>evryone moved dere desks 1 step back, all exept, HAIRY POTTER! He wuz too obliouvous to notice dat everyone backed up and dat bastart lockart picked him to go first! :ockart is so mean, he is just a fuckin poser, he just teaches for da fame, he doesn't even kno any real spells becides "ABRAKADAMBRA" &amp; last year he fuckin set all da cornish pixels free to room da school and dat bitch Hermoine is such a teacher's owl, she lerned about a spell dat stooped all da pornish pixes in der tracks (I kinda think dat thoughs blue creatures are kind of turn meh on, I guess am pansexual, i had da urge to take addvantage of dem for muh own sexual expoloration)<br>"ah, harry POTTER, ur goin first!"  
>"Just step in front of da clauset plz"<br>Being the baddass dat harry is he den said: "No, why the fuck would I do that?"  
>"TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDORE!"<br>Den all of a sudden, harry was too close to da closet & a drunk alien man wif an alien nose && white eyes kinda like if he wuz blinde, and a long drapped cloak dat dragged on da ground, the man looked kinda "gothic" in muh opinion, it also looked like he wuz wearin black eyeshadow to create shadows withs his blinding eyes. It was… Vodkamort! Voldemort's drunkin young self da part of his life right afta he was Tom Rittle!

"EXPELLIOUMOUSE" said Harry

Da room went dark as se7ens jet black hair. No 'Lumous' spell could help any1 noww!

AN: I hope dis chapter gets better reviews den da last one, if u dun't get somethin in muh story, just tell meh && I'll explain it maybe in da next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3!

AN: I would like to give a shoot out to muh 2 odda reviewers! U guize rock! Exept 4 nathan cuz he wuz da 2nd revirwer && I alredy knew u liked brokencYDE & NO IM NOT GOIN TO DA CONCERT WIF YOU. YOU ALWAYAS MAKE ME TOUCH UR HANDS FOR STUPID REASONS AND I'M TIRED OF IT! I REMEMBER DAT TIME WHEN U SAID U ACCIDENTLY SAID YOU HUGGED ME ACIDENTLY TO AARON? Yeah! I heard about dat! U suck! FU NATHAN! IM NOT GUNA LET U EDIT MUH STORY ANYMORE SO DERES GONAA BE MORE SPELLIN MISTACKES & GRAMMAR MISTAKS NOW! But muh othr reviwer theworldstillspins, im glad u like muh story, i thoughed it was pretty funni to when i wuz in da process of typin it!

Now to da good part of da storty

"Well done Harry!" coward locart!  
>"What do you mean well done?" said Harry<p>

Dere wuz a looong paws,

"I dunno." Lockart exclaimed.  
>(professor locart eats pot brownies all da tim which is y he forgets a lot of stuffz. Mmm, I wonder if he makes pot cupcakes, dos would be da best cupcoaks in da hole wizzerding world!)<br>After a few secs had pasted, locart said: Whose next?


End file.
